


[Podfic] Warmed Out of the Grey Ash

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon - Book, Domestic, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Carmarthen's story. 
</p>
<p>Writer's summary: <i>Marcus, Esca, and Cottia build a house and a life in the Down Country. This is somewhat complicated by Esca being emotionally guarded, Marcus being prone to saying exactly the wrong thing, and Cottia being a teenager who's angry about everything. <b>Warning:</b> As a canon-compliant story, Cottia is 15 or 16 here, so if implied sex between a teenager and a 20-something bothers you, you may wish to avoid. Obviously she is an adult in her culture and historical context.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Warmed Out of the Grey Ash

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warmed Out of the Grey Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465623) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:13:29



## Downloads 

  * [MP3](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/Warmed%20Out%20of%20the%20Grey%20Ash.mp3) (click to stream, right click, save as to download)| **Size:** 13 MB
  * [Podbook](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/Warmed%20Out%20of%20the%20Grey%20Ash.m4b) | **Size:** 12 MB



## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Carmarthen for having blanket permission to record and to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
